New pals
by kerorolover16
Summary: Donnie's working hard...again. But instead of taking the predictable route of smiply telling Don to go to bed or else, Raph decides it would be better and more efective to send in re-inforcements. Who else could that be but his must trusted pal. Of course I'm talking about... Spike. One-shot... more or less


New pals

Donnie sipped the last of his coffee without taking his eyes off his papers he was scribbling notes on. It took him awhile before he realized the cup was empty and stopped sipping. He looked down the in the mug and raised an eye ridge. He could've sworn he had just refilled it. He then got an idea and scribbled a not onto a separate piece of paper.

'Install coffee machine in lab'

He stood up and made his way out of his lab and back into reality as his brothers liked to call it. He didn't bother to make contact with any of his family and instead kept his focus on his goal. When he reached the kitchen, the coffee pot was empty. He groaned this mean he would have to wait until it was full for him refill and return to the safety of his lab, and it was no secret that he hated waiting. Never the less he got everything set up, turned on the coffee machine, and waited…and waited…and waited.

"Hey Donnie."

Don turned his head to where his brother Raph was standing. He didn't respond outside of a small nod, then continued to stare at the coffee machine.

"Finally came back into the real world?" Raph asked as he tried to start a conversation.

Donnie shrugged. "Jus' getting some coffee…"

"Again?"

"Yep…"

Just to prove his point, Donnie let out a yawn. Raph chuckled.

"You alright there, braniac?" Raph joked.

"Don't call me that." Donnie snapped.

Raph's smile disappeared. "Someone sure is grumpy. I think you need a nap."

"I think you need to mind your own business and stay out of mine." Don retorted.

Raph raised an eye ridge. Donnie only got grumpy like this when he was **really** tired, entirely fueled on coffee, and was under the delusion that everything he said and thought was right.

Raph shrugged and turned to leave, aware that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his brother.

"Whatever you say…" Were his parting words

Raph went back to the living room and sat back down where he was sitting on the couch. He looked around for the rest of his family but then remembered they **all **had plans that day. Donnie obviously was doing god knows what in his lab, Leo was training with Splinter, and even Mikey was out with April after he wouldn't stop asking her about "What school was like."

He felt a small tug on one of his bandana tails. He looked over his shoulder to see his Spike was once again chomping on his mask. **(why do you think his is so raggedy?) **He smiled and pick up Spike, bandana tail still in his mouth. Raph chuckled and pulled the cloth from Spikes grip.

"I'm not going to have a mask soon if you keep doing that bud." Raph said as he rubbed the small turtles head.

Spike merely rubbed up against Raph's figure. Raph's smile grew wider.

"Well I'm glad somebody's in a good mood today."

Spike tilted his head and looked at Raph, who looked right. Then an idea popped into his head. Spike had always made him happy when he was at his lowest. He glanced in the direction of Donnie's lab and smirked. Who's to say Spike only had to make Raph happy. He took a quick peek towards the kitchen to make sure Donnie wasn't coming, picked up Spike, and made a dash for Donnie's lab

~/\~

A loud ding from the coffee machine brought Donnie out of his daze. He had nearly fallen asleep on the kitchen counter. He shook it off and poured the coffee into his mug, almost to the point of it over flowing. He trudged back to his lab this time searching to see if he would run into anybody who might try to talk to him again. He was determined to be alone, even if only for a short while. Thankfully the lair seemed to be empty of distractions, even Raph was nowhere to be seen.

Never the less, he stuck his do not disturb sign on the door and shut the door tightly behind him. He wasn't going to take any chances of getting distracted again, he'd lost to much time as it is. The trip to his desk seemed to take forever and when he did get there, he was grateful for the chance to sit again. When he did sit down however, he quickly realized that he wasn't alone. He jumped slightly when he saw something moving on his desk but calmed down when he saw it was just Spike, Raph's pet turtle. But his calmness didn't last long when he saw that Spike was chewing on one of his notes.

"Hey! Put that down!" Donnie snapped pulling the paper out of Spikes mouth…or at least some of it.

Spike refused to let go and ended up ripping the paper. Donnie groaned and rubbed his hand over his face.

"What are you doing in here?!"

Of course, Spike didn't answer, but instead just stared up at Don. Don stared back, but in frustration. He picked up the small turtle and prepared to stand up.

"I don't know how you got in here, but you're going back to Ra-"

As soon as he stood up, a wave of dizziness hit him, **hard**. He put his free hand to his head and eased back down into his chair. He set Spike back down on his desk and began to rub his temple, trying to chase away the dizziness.

It eventually subsided but he didn't want to do that twice in a row. He looked back down at Spike who returned the look. Donnie sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're stuck in here with me." He mumbled.

Spike then looked away and began to wonder around Donnie's desk, seeking entertainment. Donnie rolled his eyes and looked over his now ripped notes. Luckily he could still read them so he could just re-write them. Before he could start he felt Spike nudging his arm. He merely pushed him away and went back to what he was doing.

"Leave me alone, I'm busy."

He began to copy down his notes, preparing for more annoyance that was sure to come. Sure enough, he felt another nudge. He groaned, and reached down to the remains of his lunch that laid scattered across the floor. He shuffled the trash around until he found a single cracker. Sitting back up, he held the cracker out to the "small nuisance"

"Here."

Spike hesitated before stepping forward and taking the cracker. He chopped on the cracker to the point where more of it was on the desk, rather than in his mouth, surprisingly, it managed to bring a small smile to his face. It didn't last long as he quickly went back to his work. He felt another nudge on his arm, but managed to stay calm as he looked to the small turtle.

"Look, I can't play right now, ok?" He said as calmly as he could.

Spike didn't make any sign that he was paying attention to Donnie and instead continued walking across his desk. Don rolled his eyes and then closed them. When he opened them again he was determined not to let himself get distracted again. He was just starting to get back to his work when suddenly:

**KLUNK!**

He looked up from his paper and saw that Spike had fallen on the back of his shell and was now kicking his limbs in order to get up. Donnie couldn't help but smile as he helped Spike back on his feet. When Spike was right side up again, he began to nuzzle Donnie's finger. Donnie continued to smile as he rubbed the tiny turtles head. He quickly stopped himself however and quickly went back to his notes. He told himself He wouldn't get distracted.

"Look,I told you I can't play right now, I've got work to do."

Spike tilted his head but by this point Donnie wasn't looking at him anymore. After a long silence other than the sound of Donnie's scribbling, Don felt a tug on his bandana tails. Who else could that be but Spike chewing on his mask much like he had seen him to Raph's mask. Donnie smiled and pulled the cloth out of Spikes mouth.

"That's not a chew toy, Spike." Donnie said petting his head with his finger. "You need to get your own mask."

That gave Don an idea.

"Wait here, I think I've got an idea to satisfy us both."

With that, Donnie dashed to the other side of his lab. He returned several minutes later with a small piece of black cloth.

"Let's see how this looks."

He brought the piece of cloth to Spike face slowly so not to scare him. He wrapped the tiny mask around Spike's eyes and tied it just tight enough to ensure it wouldn't fall off. Once the deed was done, he stood back to admire his work. He couldn't help but laugh at the sure cuteness of Spike wearing his new mask. Spike seemed to enjoy it too as he began to chew on his own bandana tails.

"You hang out with Raph to much." Don began to pet Spike head again. "You and me should do this more often."

Spike pulled away from Donnie's finger and moved to the side of his arm. Donnie watched with wide eyes as Spike laid down beside his arm and snuggle against him. Spike appeared to fall asleep quickly. Donnie raised an eye ridge. Didn't turtles normally sleep inside their shell? But then he quickly remembered that normal no longer played a purpose in their lives. Watching Spike snooze against his arm reminded his of his own drossiness. He yawned and positioned his arm to act like a pillow.

He placed his head down in the crook of his arm and continued to watch the sleeping Spike with haph opened eyes. His eyes lids began to droop with each passing second until he finally gave into the now very desirable sleep

~/\~

Raph opened door the Don's lab as slowly and as quietly as he could until he was able to peek inside. He searched around the supposedly empty lab until his eyes met the desk where Donnie sat crouched over. Raph opened the door wider so that he could slip in and tip toed to his brother with a blanket in hand. When he got there, though he would never admit it, he nearly had a cuteness over load.

There, before his eyes, laid his younger brother asleep on his desk with his face smooched into his arm, and his pet turtle who was also asleep wearing a tiny ninja mask. **(sounds like the beginning of a bad joke…) **That was all he needed to see to know that his plan was a success. Carefully, he picked up Spike, trying his best not to make his brother. The tiny turtle remained a sleep in Raph's hands. He took the blanket a threw it over his brother. Don then began to stir and his eyes opened slowly. He looked up at Raph who was now standing over him.

"Mm-wha?" Donnie mumbled barley awake.

Raph shushed his brother and patted the back of his shell.

"It's fine Don, go back to sleep."

"…Spike…?"

Raph smiled and showed Spike to Donnie to show he was alright.

"I'm taking him back to my room. Did he keep ypu company today?

Donnie didn't respond emediatly but later nodded.

"Mmhm…mask…" He yawned closing his eyes again.

Raph chuckled. "I think Spike will like his new mask."

"Uh huh…" Don mumbled before falling back asleep.,

Raph continued to smile as he rubbed the back on Donnie's shell.

"Good night, Don."

He turned to leave as he looked down at the small turtle that was sleeping his hand. He admired his new mask that was wrapped around his eyes. Hopefully now he wouldn't chew on his mask so much. He he finally made it out of the lab and shut the door behind him. What he wouldn't give to see what had happened between Spike and Donnie to get to the point where Donnie actually took the time to make a mask for Raph's pet turtle. He just shrugged, he could always check the security camera's tomorrow.

**ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?! Oh…you're not? …well this is awkward. Well, anyway, be sure to read my other stories if you have the time, and be sure to review.**


End file.
